The Boy Who Had Never Been Born
by TempusNoKitsune
Summary: His life was fine. It could even be described as quite a nice life. He had people to talk to, a wonderful boyfriend, and things to take up his time. He was never bored, not with the people that he was around. He was fairly likable and he was quite smart and strong as well. Yes, he had a nice life, now why did those people have to go and ruin it?


Brown heels clicked on the honey brown wooden floors, passing numerous white clad beds, occupied by tortured, and dying souls alike. The once beautiful oak wood floors were stained by blood, and numerous other liquids. Nurses and doctors rushed around, making stops at each bed, delivering medicine, wrapping wounds, and covering up the dead. His pace quickened, not only was he late, but now he was walking through the middle of a hospital in which he only served as an obstacle.

Just barely dodging a rolling bed, he slid out of the hospital wing, and nearly ran down a large corridor, his shoes making even more noise on the marble flooring. He flung his arms out in front of himself as he approached a large set of double doors, throwing them open. He slowed to a calm, and confident walk as he made his way into the room. His shoulders were squared, his back straight, and his head up. All heads turned to him, but he held his confident air. He was the last one there.

"I'm terribly sorry that I'm late." He looked around the room, his eyes locking with various colours before he sat down at the large round table in the center of the room.

_"How are you today? Any better?"_

He gave his head a small shake as he sat down.

"Are you alright?"

He looked to his side, his eyes locking with cerulean blue. "I'm...fine."

_"Good, that's good."_

He looked back down the table, his eyes landing on the large blonde haired man that was seated at the very end. "So, what are we doing today?"

"We're just going to try to help you straighten some things out alright?"

_"His eyes seem unfocused, he's looking just off to the side of you…"_

He blinked a few times, and one of his hands moved up to rub at his temple.

"We're going to discuss some terms of agreement."

"Alright…" He tilted his head back slightly, as if trying to look down at the larger figure.

"My...allies...and I realize that we cannot keep this up much longer, and that we need to come with terms with all of you."

_"So, can you tell us what you see?"_

"Yes, we were wondering when you were going to come and ask us about things like this."

The large blonde man nodded, then looked to both of his sides. On his right sat a small redhead, and on his left sat a ravenette.

_"Oh you were, were you?"_

"How do you think we could come to terms? Is there anything in specific that you six want?"

"Yes, we want you to pull out." Commented a long haired blond, his dark blue eyes narrowed slightly. "We can't agree on anything while you're still trying to kill us...again."

The large blonde looked down slightly, but nodded. He was obviously ashamed, but not because he had hurt them once again, no, he was ashamed because he had lost once again.

"Ludwig. That is only point one, if you thought that we were hard on you last time then perhaps with more of a punishment you three will actually learn your lesson."

_"Ludwig…"_

The other two of the group kept their heads down for nearly of of the meeting while Ludwig kept his head held high, taking in each and every one of the punishment-like commands from the six allies. As they continued to talk it out he started to feel a bit drowsy, his eyes unfocusing. He jumped a bit as a large band settled on the small of his back.

_"Are you okay?"_

"Are you okay?" His emerald green eyes locked with cerulean blue once again.

"I-I'm fine, just a bit tired is all."

_"He's not even looking at me…"_

"Ah." The boys hand rubbed soothing circles into his back. "Don't tire yourself out too much okay."

He gave the boy a small nod, and fought back a blush as the other leaned forward to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

"Alfred, Arthur. Pay attention please." A small man with long black hair called out.

"Y-Yes Yao...I'm terribly sorry."

"He was about to fall asleep, so I just had to find a way to keep him awake."

"Fine aru, but pay attention from now on, and you stay awake Arthur!"

He nodded abashedly. "Yes, so what were we talking about?"

_"Who can you see?"_

"What do you want from them?"

He looked down the table, his eyes scanning over each of the three figures individually. "Cooperation."

Three pairs of eyes burned into his skin.

"I'm not going to do anything particularly harsh. I will, quite obviously, have to ask you for some money, but either than that I like to re-establish relations with at least one of you." All of the eyes in the room were on him, but he simply sat there, not looking away from his three former enemies.

"I think that's a good idea! I mean Kiku, you and I were such good friends before, I'd like that to still be true, even though I don't agree with the things that you did, or are doing."

He shot a small smile at the boy...man beside him.

_"They're not real."_

He grimaced, his shoulders dropping slightly. Cerulean eyes filled with worry. "Are you alright." Once again every pair of eyes in the room were on him.

_"They. Are. Not. Real."_

He grit his teeth together, and his hands flew up to his head, squeezing it as if trying to hold it together. They were getting through...

"Arthur? Arthur!"

_"Stop thinking about them. They aren't real."_

"Stop. Stop it."

"Arthur, what's wrong!?"

He stared wide eyed at the table as the others gathered around him, eyes swimming with concern.

_"Arthur. You're just making them up."_

"No! Stop it damn you! They are bloody well real! Go to hell!"

Two large hands planted themselves on his shoulders, and shook him a bit, but he was frozen. His hands on his head, his eyes wide open, and his teeth clenched together like he was in pain.

_"The aren't real, they were never real."_

"Fuck you!"

"Arthur!" He shifted slightly, his unfocused eyes landing on the man before him. They had turned his chair...when had they turned his chair? Wait...but he was...he was still facing forward...looking across a table. He whimpered, holding his head tighter. No! He could see Alfred, standing right in front of him. He looked so worried...

"...Al...fred…"

_"Alfred isn't real."_

"...not...real…" He looked deep into the others eyes. Tears slipped down the others perfect, tan, cheeks. "Alfred…"

"...yes?"

"Are you…are you real?"

_"No."_

"Yes. To you, for you. Always for you."

"To...me….you…" Tears stung his eyes.

"I am real, always for you." Everyone else in the room had vanished. Yao, Francis, Ivan, Matthew, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku, all faded away, gone, missing. His breaths started to come in quick pants.

"Alfred…" The other man's figure was starting to fade, his image becoming unfocused. He reached out, fisting his hands in the others shirt. "No Alfred, please!"

_"Let him go."_

"Shh."

Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he let out a painful sob.

"I will always be with you Arthur. Aways." The other gave him a small sincere smile, shining tears rolling over his pink lips.

"Please…" He sobbed. "Please no…"

"Arthur…"

"Don't go!" The other was translucent now, still smiling, still holding his eyes. Alfred leaned down slightly until they were perfectly eye level, their faces mere inches apart. He leaned in slightly, his eyes closing halfway, and his heart clenching painfully. Alfred closed the gap, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

The other pulled back only slightly, their lips brushing. "I love you…"

He let out a gut wrenching scream as the other faded away. It felt like his soul was being torn in two, his heart being ripped from his chest. His upper half fell forward onto the round table, his head buried in his arms while sobs wracked his body. Those God awful people had finally done it. They'd driven them all away. They'd torn his life into pieces, and burned each one individually with their words, and horrible medicine. He cried. He cried because of all the things that they had done to him, and he cried because he had lost his one and only love.

He cried for his lovely Alfred. They boy who had never been born.

* * *

**~Just a quick little thing I wrote when I had some bad writers block. Sorry it turned out kinda sad! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I do NOT own Hetalia!**


End file.
